(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to acoustic musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of enhancing the sounds produced by a drum or drum system with focus on bass drums.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other bass drum enhancement systems are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,582,820; 7,928,303; and 7,968,780 by Millender et al disclose various drum attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,013 by Lento discloses an insert with sidewalls. While useful for their intended purposes, the known related art fails to provide bass drum enhancement is a simple and cost effective system. Thus, there is ample room in the related art for the disclosed embodiments.